


Cuz I love you

by camxxing



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, M/M, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camxxing/pseuds/camxxing
Summary: Yuto is affraid to confess his feelings, but the members help him a bit.yutoxwooseok♡
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok
Kudos: 10





	Cuz I love you

**Author's Note:**

> heeey this is my ever first pentagon related one shot and i love it being wooyu bc i love them. i have to say that is a bit cringe worthy and cliche but is the way to gain your confidence... so enjoy it! warning: im not a native english speaker so if you notice an error pls say it, thx!

I don't even wonder this. Never thought of how hard everyone was trying to leave us in this situation, maybe they are laughing out of this and I'm here, freaking nervous and dont even know what to do.

I notice that he is nervous too, that doesn't make me more sure about this but fuck it, is now or never.

So I finally stand up and my option was to runaway but his sight just caught me and it literally forced me to stay in the room. I sighed, he too. My anxiety comes up just to ruin the whole situation. I've never feel this nervous before, not even when I arrive first to Korea or when we debuted.

I was told about how hard his gaze was but I just noticed it now, everytime I look at him and he look at me back I feel more anxious and nervous.

"So? What we doing?" He asked, I panicked as well because the silence was very conciliator. "Uhm, earth to Yuto" he says with his funny voice.

I was freezed. I don't even know what to response so I just smile and tried to relax a bit.

"C'mon, It's weird to feel uncomfortable with you, my best friend" I feel that like a stab but at least he smiles. 

"You know, the boys dragged us to this shitty situation..." I stopped as he open his mouth to argue. "If you don't feel right with this just leave, I don't want this too". He looked at me frowning.

He stand ups and start to walk in circles around me, fine, now I feel more anxious.

"If I know you as I believe, I know you're hidding something, Adachi". He grinned... oh fuck.

In my mind the picture of the members behind of the door listening our conversation give me chills. 

"What should I hide to you?" I asked. He looks me and smirk, bowing to me.

"So... I'm right. Well, first of all, you should know something. You're so bad hidding things" Is the first time Wooseok is sarcastic with me. "And, if you don't tell me what's going on I will kick the door because I know they are hearing us" He pointed the door and I laugh.

Well, my mind starts to work. How can I say this to him? And yes, in my mind the whole thing looks nice.

"Okay, it's now or never" I say, he looks at me again and put all his atention on me. I feel so panicked at this. "Uhm, maybe I shouldn't say something, you'll be uncomfortable"

He sighed and frowing again. I smile because that's a detail that I like of him.

"Listen, I'll not be angry whathever you say so go up then" He insist, I look the floor, hoping to feel less nervous.

"Wooseok, I don't even know how to say this but... I like you" I feel all my face blushed and I really want to runaway and hide.

He grinned again. "That's all?"

I feel encouraged now. 

"Not really. Are you idiot or something? I don't even understand how you never noticed about that!" He looks at me very serious. "Dude, I've been too evident all this whole time, I like to spend time with you, every single time we go to TV shows I like to sit next to you so I can hug you everytime I want" I said with a brave tone I never wonder I would use.

Wooseok sits again and look to the floor. "Okay, calm down" he said nervouslly.

"I'll not because this is my opportunity. I love everytime you get close to me and I don't know how to behave when that happens and I love your stupid and cute face" I smiled at him. I saw how he blushed and it warms up my heart. "I don't know how to express all the things I feel for you, Wooseokie" I released.

He smirks once again. And he even lick his lips.

"Kiss me then, you silly coward" Says naughtly. I laughed shyly. "You'll not kiss me? I feel a bit disappointed" He murmured. Stands up again and get close to me.

My knees trembling as much as he gets closer. Wooseok put his arms on my shoulders. For a while I feel very tiny beside him, I think I understand Jinho now.

"Well, you've being very rude Yuto, so now is my turn" He says. I looked at those eyes and I feel lost for a while. "What can I say? I'm so ofended, you said I'm an idiot but you are worst than me. You never notice how nervous I felt everytime you hug me or how happy I feel when you paid attention to me" Wooseok looks angry at the time. 

He gets even closer, put his forehead against mine and smile again, he's too cute to be even real. "I like you too, but you never noticed it and I feel sad 'bout it" I feel his breath against my face. 

Wooseok finally kissed me. I don't know how I survive to that, just know that I hugged him too tight. I doesn't wanted he set me free.

Even saying this is embrassing, but he's such a good kisser, I never wonder how good he is at this.

He stares at me again, we both laughed.

"So, we let them scream of joy?" Seokie pointed the door again. I just nodded. "Hey! You can be noisy now!" He yelled. 

The shouts and applauses was freaking loud and we laughed.

"This is what 'Shine' was made of!" Hui yelled. All of them laugh.

I hugged Wooseok again. He hugged me back, I laughed.

"Now I'll shine in front your love" He imitates Hui's line in Shine and we laughed again. "I love you"

"Me too" I replied and smile. 

Maybe it wasn't hard as I supposed...

**Author's Note:**

> i know it is pretty short and very bad kajsksns here wuz 4 am, i hope you forgive me for wrote this shiIt


End file.
